


Under the Tribunal

by SuperSaiyanMistake (IdiotApprenticeBeansprout)



Series: The Tribunal [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: M/M, Multi, Tribunal AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiotApprenticeBeansprout/pseuds/SuperSaiyanMistake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the universe altering fight on Namek, Frieza joined forces with his father and brother in order to maintain control and effectively overpower any threat any race could produce. The three leaders, known respectfully as the Tribunal, reign with ultimate control.</p><p>After the destruction of Earth, Goku's remaining friends and family are placed under the jurisdiction of the Tribunal and its harsh ruling over the planets who have fallen under their control. Forced to fight under the Tribunal's flag or sacrifice all they have left, Goku and Gohan are enlisted in the cruel wars, though rarely given the chance to fight at each other's sides for the Tribunal's fear of plots of a coup. </p><p>Separated from all that he knows and loves, Gohan strives for vengeance. The stakes are always rising, especially when the fate of Bulma's son falls into his hands. </p><p>[alternate universe, eventual Trunks x Gohan, character death and major character death to come]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Dragon Ball Z. This is a fan-made work meant for fun. I am not paid for any of it.

"Dad, I-" Gohan was cut off by a hand placed strongly, comfortingly on his shoulder. Goku, or Kakarot as he was referred to by everyone there, lowered himself to Gohan's height, a confident smile on his face.

"You'll be fine. I promise." He spoke with the same ease his smile dictated. "You're stronger than you think you are." When the announcer spoke Gohan's number, Goku rose to full height and gave Gohan a push forward. Gohan took a step toward the door and looked back. Though he'd been instructed to not look back when he passed through the doors to the registration chamber, he took as long a look as he could before he was shoved unceremoniously through the doors by the guard outside.

Compared to where they were only a few years later, Raditz' invasion of the planet seemed a laughing matter. Everything in their universe had fallen under the control of the Planet Trade Organization. Even Earth had been under its control, at least while it still survived.

"Your alliance, boy?" A lightly colored henchman to King Cold's tribunal demanded. The creature speaking wore a scouter and the standard regulation uniform of the PTO. Gohan stood up tall and pushed his chest out, anger flaring up at the question.

"Earth." He spoke in a low voice, daring him to push farther. The male scoffed and flipped through a few folders before stopping on Earth's.

"Son of Kakarot and the Earth woman. Half Saiyan, half human." He made a face, disgusted by the idea of interplanetary reproduction. Most were. "Power level," He pressed the button on the scouter and rose an eyebrow at the level it stopped on. "Suitable. Proceed." A second guard ushered Gohan to the next station where he was checked for any contraband weapons.

"He's clear." With that, he was led to a room full of contestants, all as involuntary as he was. These were the remainders of the planets that had been destroyed. The only way to be granted citizenship on a "loyal planet" would be those who could prove their strength, worth, and loyalty. Goku had passed the test after word of his fight with Prince Vegeta, shortly before theTribunal formed.

A small child sat as far from the others as he could, crying. None seemed happy to be there, and with reason. More than likely, less than half would return. The half that did would be damned too. They'd have to participate in the next mission.

"Hey." Gohan sat down next to the kid.

"It'll be okay. Everyone is really strong! I bet we'll all make it." The child looked up, her tear-stained face the picture of confusion.

"But they said there isn't enough room for everyone." She sniffled. Her coloring was different from what he'd seen. She wasn't from Earth or a planet he knew of. Like him, she no longer had a planet to call home.

"They only said there wasn't room for weaklings. We're not weak, we're warriors!" Gohan feigned the confidence he saw his father display so frequently. His small speech garnered the attention of a few competitors.

"There is one of your kind." A boy with scale-like skin asked. "How can you call yourself a warrior?" He gestured to the room. More than half were the same race. "That one is only alive because she was with her father off planet. On my planet." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Her power level is equal to yours." Gohan spoke evenly, certain of the energy he was reading. "Unless you're suppressing it." A guard approached the small group that had formed. It would be no good to have conflict before the event began.

"Bluff all you want, Earthling." He silenced himself afterward, earning approving glances from his kind and a glare from Gohan. The larger the number of survivors from a planet, the more validated the sense of pride from that race. Of the seven planets destroyed, only four races had survived; planets Gouldon, Earth, Fahren, and Yude. For every family unit or every five offspring, one was required to become a warrior. Gouldon boasted the largest warrior potential at seven hundred with Fahren following at a close six hundred. Fahren had three survivors in total, the girl and her elderly parents.

Bulma, Chi-Chi, Goku, and Gohan had survived thanks to Goku's fight to protect them. The others had all been lost. His sacrifice was not enough, though, as PTO demanded two warriors, one for Goku's unit and one for Bulma's. If a unit failed to provide a warrior, the unit would be destroyed. For those that provided a warrior, the unit would be placed on a selected loyal planet. Gohan volunteered without hesitation, much to the dismay of his mother and Bulma. Both knew it was necessary, though. They could not abandon Bulma. Potential warriors of every age filled the room, some burning with the desire to fight and others cowering at the Proof that was to come.

"Where is your other potential warrior?" The Fahren girl asked, as well informed of the requirements of the surviving races as any of the others.

"He um," Gohan had been instructed to keep his father's battle with King Vegeta secret in order to avoid making himself a "more interesting target." He had been told to keep his Saiyan lineage a secret as well. Saiyans were the strongest members of the PTO, even though their population had nearly been destroyed by Frieza in earlier years. When the Tribunal saw the severe decrease in their own power, it was decided that a new Planet Vegeta be instated with more stipulations than it had Saiyans. Over the years, the population had grown, though., especially with the tendency to place the planet-less units on New Planet Vegeta.

"He what? I'm sorry. It's kind of loud." She leaned forward. It seemed that she thought she had not heard his answer. Gohan was thankful for the given excuse.

"He fought outside of regulations. I don't fully understand." Gohan answered, hoping that it would be enough to satisfy her curiosity.

"Oh. Well, we can be allies then, right?" She asked, hopeful, before looking away. "Everyone else has their own race to help them." Her explanation was sensible enough.

"We're not going to be allies." Gohan spoke with a smile and offered his hand. The girl took it, confused. "We're going to be friends. I'm Gohan."

"My name is Kerza."

"All competitors to the field center!" The announcer's voice bounced through the room, buzzing from the old speakers. "Warrior Potential Proof will begin immediately." The doors opened and several well-armed guards ushered in. "Arrange yourself by race or we will arrange you by force." A warning blow barely missed the Gouldonian nearest the guard.

The Proof was a very popular, interplanetary event. It showed the unique ability of each race as well as the weaknesses and strengths. The Proof was an introduction of the new races to the Planetary Trade Organization, the realm of the Tribunal.

_"Don't be an idiot, Kakarot. If you want to survive, you will convince them you are not a threat. When asked to display your strength, hold back. If not, they'll see to it that you are 'unfortunately felled' like the potential warriors in the Proof." King Vegeta spoke to Goku before he went in front of the Tribunal. His family was kept close as leverage. Gohan listened to the advice, trying to dissect every bit of hidden information its rather blunt presentation could hide._

This was information Gohan held on to as he walked into the field center. King Cold stood in the center with Frieza and Cooler at either side.

"Welcome to the Warrior Potential Proof!" King Cold stretched his arms out, as if he was in any way a welcoming host. "Planets Gouldon, Earth, Fahren, and Yude; we are thrilled to offer you home under the undisputed control of the Royal Tribunal." His voice and manner of speaking was odd. It was like watching a bad member of the theater put on a show. To think that his home had been destroyed by such a buffoon was enough to send the boy into a rage. Though he was too short to be seen by his target, Gohan kept a glaring gaze on the man as his speech rang on and on.

"We thank you for volunteering for our delightful warrior force and look forward to your excellence in the Warrior Potential Proof. Do not hold back. This is your chance to show the glory of your race! Of which you are the only ones remaining." With that, the fanfare began and the three made their way to a ship safely out of the range of the Proof.

The proof consisted of three stages, though the details changed from Proof to Proof in order to keep up the interest as well as in order to preserve or expel resources. The first stage was a test of the body's durability. The second was in combat. The third was intelligence. In each of these, a potential warrior could be deemed too weak or too strong. Those middling would survive. Those falling away from the mean would be eliminated.

_"Gohan, sweetie. I don't know what this intelligence test is. I don't know what they'll test you on, but you have to promise me something I would normally never let you get away with. You have to promise me you will appear average among the other warriors." Chi-Chi pleaded in tears, almost regretting every second she had her son sit down in front of a book._

The field cleared and machines rose up all around. It was time for the trials to begin.

No information on the trial was given out before it began. No alert on when it began or ended was available, at least for the first two trials. While this may have been different for those observing the events, each contestant was left to figure out what was being demanded on their own.

Trial one was not hard to detect. Gradually, it became more and more difficult to stand. Weight was increased exponentially. Gohan presumed it to be an increase in gravity and accordingly adjusted his ki. Grass bent beneath the weight. It was not long before everything stopped swaying, too dragged down by weight to move. Several contestants crumbled then several more. Time passed with the same dragging heaviness.

Gohan turned to Kerza. She was visibly strained, as most including himself were. Those wearing extra layers of clothing or armor removed as much as they considered to be necessary for preservation of pride. Laughter drew Gohan's attention. Three Gouldonians conversed regularly. Two from Yude sparred. Conversely, a handful of contestants' energy levels disappeared entirely, indicating their death.

"So what's the gravity like on Fahren? It looks like you're really struggling there, girl!" Another Gouldonian asked, approaching Kerza. She straightened her back, trying to look less affected than she was. When she spoke, her voice was choked.

"I am not struggling." This only earned a scoff from the man who crossed the field, choosing to socialize with a male from Yude instead. Whatever he said must have been offensive, because the man from Yude blew off the Gouldonian's head with a concentrated ki blast.

Gohan took Kerza's hand and led her quickly away from the battling that ensued. Friends of the Gouldonian leapt at the chance to defend his honor. Shouting filled the field, soon followed by the explosion of ki blasts and the thuds of punches, kicks, and falls.

"The gravity is decreasing." Gohan informed the girl. The Tribunal probably saw it a fitting time to transition to the second trial. Gohan gritted his teeth, dreading the upcoming battle or battles. He knew he would need to prove his combat ability in order to continue. He watched with dismay as both the Yude and Gouldon races fought each other to the death. The older men were the most fierce. Several cowards preyed on the children, some perhaps even taking petty matters out on even those that shared the same race. Gohan did not want to be responsible for a death, even of a brutal jerk.

"Hey! Boy!" A large man raced toward Gohan, a blunt object pulled back to strike. Though aware of the man's presence before he made it clear, Gohan was glad for the extra warning. With ease, Gohan slipped in to a fighting position and caught the man mid-strike. Effortlessly, he stepped to gain control over his opponent's momentum, throwing him on his side. Before he had a chance to react, Gohan kicked with what should have been enough effort to render the man unconscious so long as human and Gouldonian anatomies were not more different than they appeared.

A drop in energy and failure to move told him he was correct in his assumption. The man was not dead, but he would not be standing again for a while.

"What are those things?" Kerza asked. Creatures unknown to Gohan began to fill the field. They were the size and build of a bull, but with the length of a large snake and texture more like quills than fur was visible at closer inspection.

"I don't know, but judging by their teeth, I don't think they're going to be friendly." His answer was punctuated by a deafening roar. The creatures lunged at each other as willingly as they lunged at the contestants.

The clash of battle grew louder and more intense. Gohan's attention was markedly divided between attacks from contestants and the beasts that prowled about. Without weapons, the fights were long, more often ended by a disruption from the beasts than a resolution. With that, hours slipped by before the last creature was slain and a descent of the Tribunal indicated need for a pause.

"Congratulations, warriors! Trial two of the Warrior Potential Proof is complete." King Cold's voice boomed out through the speakers. "After a brief evaluation, trial three will commence!" The announcement looped until the ship had landed, opened, and the Tribunal stepped out. "If I call your number, you will move to the next location. If I do not call you, you will be granted permission to return to your unit and await orders for termination." The cheer with which he said this gave Gohan the chills. _You're a monster._

King Cold read the numbers with excruciating slowness. There were three reactions to each listing- celebration, distressed muttering that their number had been skipped, and pure silence. It was hard to tell if the skipped numbers belonged to corpses or those soon to become corpses themselves. The aggression that had once filled the field center sunk into the bloodstained ground.

Those that were called proceeded to the right exit. Those not called remained motionless. Comrades looked over their shoulders as the walked through the opening doors, knowing that they would never see other comrades again. Parents screamed for children, begging and bartering. Any that put up too much protest was killed on the spot.

"Monkey, I'd like to have a word with you." Gohan looked up sharply as this was stated instead of his number. Frieza was the one to speak. "Are you deaf, boy?" Frieza took a step forward, eyes narrowing.

"No, sir." The formality in which he was forced to address the ruthless monster made him feel ill. He approached the platform but was ushered to the side. Confused repetition of the word "monkey" fluttered about until Frieza spoke again.

"You will stand here until these proceedings are complete. If you move a muscle, I will gladly take the pleasure of killing you myself." Gohan nodded once and stood straight, anger and fear coursing through his veins.

Relief eased some of the worry as Kerza's number was called. Even if she would be forced into the Planetary Trade Organization's defensive units, she would live on. Her family would be happy to have her return.

"Lastly, I would like to extend an offer to some of you the position on an elite squad. If I call your number, you have an invitation to the most elite ranks of our glorious organization. If you accept, please gather in the left entrance. If you decline, remain in the right exit." The numbers that followed were those of the best fighters, those that had displayed strength outside the bounds of their comrades. Gohan's stomach churned as he watched the "elite recruits" gather, fearing what their true fate would be. The longer it went, the more certain he was that they were going to be punished for their strength. As the last number was called, King Cold demanded applause for the select group.

"Monkey." Frieza snapped. Gohan turned quickly. "Do you want to join them?"

"No, sir. This is not an invitation to join your elite squad." He spoke, jaw clenched. This earned surprised murmurs from many. Frieza's expression turned to that of rage. Gohan returned his glare with matched intensity. The whispering in the crowd grew as the remaining fraction tried to make sense of the boy's statement. Frieza's shoulders began to shake, then his body trembled with laughter.

"So be it." Frieza turned to the crowd and lifted one hand. "These are your elite warriors, Gouldon, Yude." His hand glowed with ki. "Now watch closely." With that, he released a single energy blast. It instantly obliterated each "elite." A second blast turned their corpses to dust. Gohan stumbled backward, horrified.

"How... How could you?" He choked on the words. Whether they were heard or not remained unknown. "This is a lesson you all should bear in mind. Even if you are the strongest on your planet, you are nothing compared to me. To any of us." Frieza gloated, arms crossed over his chest. "Keep this in mind, anyone who may be planning insubordination." At that, he turned to face Gohan directly. "I have saw to the destruction of your disgusting race once already." His arm snapped forward, pulling Gohan forward by the collar. "Keep that in mind, Saiyan trash." He shoved Gohan backwards and indicated he proceed to the right exit.

Sickened by his inability to do anything to protect the ones who had been massacred, his inability to summon the courage to fight, his inability to be of any use; he walked slowly toward the doors, eyes filled with tears. Kerza approached him, concern and sympathy on her scared face.

"One last thing." Frieza spoke, earning the attention of the remaining warriors. With a death beam, he impaled Kerza. Her lifeless body fell to the floor. Gohan dropped to his knees, trying with everything he knew to save her. "You have no ally, no friend. You serve me. You serve the Tribunal. Each of your lives is meaningless and I will not let you forget that." The doors to the right exit slammed shut, preventing retaliation.

"She was my friend." Gohan spoke, devastation and guilt crippling him. None stepped to his side, though several watched with pity. Eyes averted when guards took the corpse from the room, dragging her by a wounded arm. With the prodding and pushing of other guards, Gohan was shoved into his designated spot in the line. One stopped and whispered.

"Stay focused. You've come too far. Your family needs you." Her gentle words went unheard by any other and she left before Gohan could see her face. It was enough to leave the young Saiyan with a sworn oath, though. _I will never let you take someone from me. Never again. I will make sure of it. I will make sure you pay. I will make sure you pay for every life you've destroyed!_


	2. Warrior Potential Proof

Those that had been granted permission to advance to the final stage of the Proof were directed into a small room. The walls were bare, the floor was bland. The only feature aside from the entrance was a large door. Its opening would indicate the start of the test. The remaining potential warriors stood facing the door, silently waiting for instruction. The wait was not long. A man in standard uniform entered from the same door they had moments before. With no ceremony, he began to speak.0

 

“The intelligence portion will be a series of three puzzles placed throughout an open terrain. There are three doors. To advance to the next area, you must open the door. Failure to complete puzzle one will result in immediate termination.” The announcer looked around the room, paused, then smiled. He knew far more than they did and was well aware of the power he held. If he chose to, he could withhold pertinent information. Gohan clenched his fists, his anger toward the Tribunal urging him to act. _If there was less at stake, I..._ His thoughts swirled in a flurry of mixed images.

 

“Completion of the second puzzle in under two minutes results in immediate passing. Completion of the third puzzle, as I would hope you have assumed, grants you a pass. There are fifteen minutes to complete area one. Areas two and three have no time limit. When the door opens, begin.” There was no option to ask questions. The male stood in arrogant silence a moment longer before lifting a hand. The entrance opened and he stepped through. Gohan was glad to see him go.

 

The air thickened with tension as time drew on. Any noise would cause the group to brace themselves, certain that the event had finally begun. Adrenaline lowered each time. Exhaustion from the tests of endurance and battle skill set in more and more. After many false alarms, Gohan stood among the others, trying to fight the desire to sit, rest, or relax in any way.

 

 _If there are only fifteen minutes to complete the first puzzle, then , at fifteen minutes, something has to happen to make completing the puzzle impossible._ Gohan crossed his arms over his chest, thoughts consumed with what could cause the puzzle to end. One extreme would be destruction of area one. Another would be destruction of a device needed to unlock the door.

 

Slowly, the door to area one opened. Some raced through it while others either hung back or were pushed forward by the crowd. Sand stormed through area one, making any gauge of its distance in any direction dangerously unreliable. The ground beneath him sank in places and was hard in others. The heat was intense enough to make the ground hard to stand on for too long, almost like standing on a baking pan.

 

It was not long before the Gouldonians and Yude people were no longer visible. Voices would carry and their scent became more prominent when closer. Gohan closed his eyes, detecting the ki energies of everything in the area. _Can it really just be us?_ He focused harder but to no avail. Not even plant life was present. _Better stay on guard, just in case._

 

Gohan's attention was diverted by a scream. Seconds later, the ground beneath his feet began to move. The sand rapidly shifted toward the center of area one. A large, gaping hole opened, swallowing up everything that fell in. After falling, their energy levels disappeared entirely. He watched with terror as some of the potential warriors disappeared before joining in with those that fought to stay upright and away from their demise.

 

With the right footing, it was not hard to move against the sand. He looked around, watching as others succeeded or failed. Gohan had been lucky to be far enough from the center to be out of harms way. The few that could fly took to the skies to avoid the pull altogether leaving him to remember and miss Nimbus all the more. Moments later, the pull ended and the hole closed.

 

Naturally, the next move was to get as far from the center of area one as possible. Gohan sensed the signatures of the remaining potential warriors flock to the outskirts of the area. Not too long after, the center opened once more. With all far from the center, no one fell victim to it. Then it became repetitious. Race to the edges, fight to remain at the edges, then return to the edges. Whether from exhaustion or choice, the potential warriors began to drift farther from the edges. When the center opened, some would fall.

 

 _If this keeps up, we're all going to be killed._ Gohan watched as the hole closed. Time was passing and no clue to a puzzle had been given. _There has to be something._ He ran the information he did have through his head. With no other life forces, the puzzle had nothing to do with anything of the sort. There were no pillars, levers, or any structure that remained in a set position. Everything was flat and unattached. That eliminated the puzzle involving an item or use of a structure. The boundaries of area one were firmly detectable meaning it could not be a maze. If it had been, energy levels in one area would have remained stagnant. The only stagnant energy levels were at the center.

 

Gohan's eyes widened in understanding. The center was more than a way to thin out the numbers. It had to contain something that led to area two. Immediately, the hole opened again and began dragging sand and victims to their graves. _No. The ones that fall definitely die._ The flicker of hope that there was some mercy vanished. He let himself slip closer to the center when the pull decreased, indicating that it would close soon.

 

When it did, Gohan dropped to his hands and knees, quickly observing the surface that served as a tentative lid. _There has to be something different._ Its surface was different from the surface around it. Area one was made of organic material with the exception of the center. He could feel mechanical energy pulsing through it. His hand brushed over a raised section, it rotated at his touch. He brushed the collected sand from it, knowing it was a dial before he'd uncovered it. The movement of the lid indicating the opening of the center took his smile before it had a chance to appear.

 

Gohan tried and failed in coming up with a combination on his first attempts.Panic hastened his thoughts but did little to give him an answer. He watched as the hole grew, reaching closer and closer to where he sat. There wasn't enough time to get away and there was only time for one more guess. After a second of hesitation, he spun the combination and felt the ground open beneath him.

 

As he fell, he tried to catch hold of something on the side. Though the walls were close enough to concern him that a sudden move would result in whacking his head into the wall, he could not manage to get a firm grip on anything. From under his fear, logic shone through. When he landed on solid ground, fully intact, his thought was confirmed. The combination had been correct.

 

Gohan looked up at where he'd fallen from. It was more like a slide than a gaping hole. He looked to his left and immediately felt ill. The only thing separating him from the center of area one was a layer of transparent, durable material.

 

“It is a brutal alternative, burning alive.” A voice commented.

 

“There is not much left to burn if you are crushed properly.” Another voice joined in, laughter in their tone. Gohan watched as, intermittently, potential warriors fell through the center. After falling, machinery ground them and dropped what remained into a white hot inferno. As sick as he felt, he did not look away. There would soon be no one left to honor their memory, the knowledge of their cause of death, other than those that survived the Proof.

 

Gohan sat on the floor beneath him, wrought with emotion and helplessness. There was nothing he could do to transmit the combination to those still struggling. A clock ticked off the remainder of the fifteen minutes. _Fifteen minutes for area one. Two minutes for area two. Undefined time for area three. 15, 2, 0._ Sighing heavily, Gohan replayed the then useless information in his mind. It was the only information they had been given before entering area one. In a sense, they had been given the combination.

 

One-by-one, others who had solved the puzzle dropped into the room. Their eyes were drawn to the massacre behind the wall before to the fellow survivors, searching for familiar faces. When the fifteen minute mark was breached, all eyes moved to the transparent wall as sirens flashed and anything and anyone that remained in area one fell.

 

“Area two will be available in thirty seconds.” A voice from the speakers indicated, providing the somber group to turn their attention to the task at hand, not the fate they had barely escaped.

 

As promised, area two became visible soon after. Similarly to the first room, a wall lifted and granted passage to the second puzzle. With the pressure of time fresh on the minds of many, the rush to enter the grounds was extreme.

 

The second puzzle was not hard to figure out. Very visibly, it was a maze. Modeled almost in the fashion of a corn farm maze, it seemed childish. A second of concentration alerted Gohan to a very different truth. Large power levels were present, scattered throughout the area. A wrong turn, or perhaps even a right one could lead to a gruesome fight. Certainly, there would be other traps and pitfalls to take down as many as they could grab. The walls of the maze were lifted to the ceiling, too high to give reason to believe that the maze could be traversed by simply going over it.

 

Once the final person stepped into area two's room, a timer began. The digital countdown followed it, drowning out most other sounds as it counted off the time remaining.

 

All-in-all, it was not a difficult puzzle. The only problem was the creatures that possessed the high power levels. They were boar-like monstrous beasts that demanded immediate engagement in battle. Attempt to flee would lead to a chase. Once the creature spotted a potential warrior, the only way to continue was to render it incapable of moving.

 

“ _Forty-seven seconds remaining. Forty-six seconds remaining. Forty-five seconds remaining.”_

 

The door to area three was in sight. Gohan jogged toward it. Knowing that at least half of the potential warriors had passed through the door, it seemed unlikely that those who completed the puzzle in under two minutes would be exterminated. Cruel as the Tribunal was, it would not be wise to thin out the power in an army that severely.

 

“ _Twenty-three seconds remaining. Twenty-two seconds remaining. Twenty-one seconds remaining.”_

 

A scream pulled Gohan's attention from the door ahead. It wasn't a startled or surprised scream. It was a scream from someone facing death, one indicating the final throws of an intense but lost battle. A roar from two of the beasts came from the same direction. Gohan paused to listen as the timer counted down.

 

“Not a chance.” He spoke to himself, straightening his back and moving quickly to where the potential warrior fought. _I'm not going to let them kill more innocent people. Every time I can save someone, I will._ Resolve renewed, he picked up his pace. When the creature was in sight, Gohan threw as powerful a ki blast as he could at the thing, drawing its attention to Gohan and giving the severely wounded Gouldonian a fair chance. The beasts had already taken significant damage from the potential warrior. With their combined efforts, the beasts were taken down within the minute. An alarm rang when the two minute mark was reached.

 

“Thank you.” The man walked tentatively toward Gohan, confusion clear on his face. The two minute deadline had since passed, a fact the continued alarm alerted them to.

 

“Let's go.” Gohan kept his response terse. Their eyes met and an understanding was established between them. Fighting as warriors in the same battle was permitted. Friendship outside of it would lead to punishment much like what Kerza faced. Matching pace, the two exited the maze and stepped into the holding room for area three and parted ways with a curt nod after entering.

 

Those who had completed the puzzle within the time limit were led out through a side door, overseen by several guards. Those who would be proceeding to the third puzzle stayed, their numbers increasing by the minute.

 

“I would say well done, but it appears that none of you are worth my immediate attention.” Frieza's arrogant voice bounded through the speakers, filling the room. “If you complete the third puzzle, you are allowed to serve me. I would prefer you fail.” He stopped, letting his sick words sink in. The door to area three opened revealing a room that consisted of a table with a chest on it, a table with three different types of pyramid-shaped keys, and a long hallway.

 

“I will be waiting at the end of area three and will judge your completion of the puzzle myself, one-by-one. Your goal is to bring me the pyramid that can open the chest. You get one chance. This is so simple that I expect you all understand my instructions. You will not waste my time with questions. Now begin!”

 

Slight variation in size, side lengths, and angle were apparent in all three. One contestant lifted a piece, set it down, and picked up another. Upon lifting the second piece, she exploded. Another contestant stepped up to the chest to get a closer look and promptly exploded. No one tried either a second time.

 

The table was covered in diagrams, each indicating a property of the piece beside it. Numbers, symbols, and words cluttered the diagrams, often overlapping and making it impossible to decipher. Gohan looked toward the chest then back. He had decided on the first piece a while back, but decided to check the diagram more closely before he lifted it. He would not be able to change his mind once he did.

 

 _The piece can be opened._ Gohan blinked a few times, surprised by the revelation. _Is that really what it says?_ Inside the piece was a normal key. _Weird._ It wasn't possible to tell if the key would open the chest or not. _Frieza said to bring the pyramid. He hadn't said anything about a key._ Gohan picked up the pyramid and turned toward the hall. The walk was long and quiet despite the numbers that walked in close proximity, each tentatively carrying their selected piece. A look around told him that others had deciphered the diagrams as well. Inside each of the first pyramids, perhaps inside others too, there was a key.

 

As promised, Frieza sat atop an elaborate throne, as if another reminder of his power was needed. Gohan took his place behind the potential warrior before him as each approached to learn if they had passed.

 

“To the left.” He jutted his finger to the left. “The right.” He spoke with obvious boredom as he sorted the groups in to three. It agitated him to see that the categories were by pyramid selected. When Gohan presented his, he was directed toward the others that had selected the first piece. No one spoke their aggravation.

 

“What is this?” Frieza asked, snatching the key from the potential warrior that held it.

 

“The diagram indicated that there would be a key inside. To save you the trouble, I removed the casing, my lord.” The male spoke quickly, nervous.

 

“Is that so?” Frieza crushed the key in his hand. “And is that what I asked you to do, stupid old man?” He rose to his feet. Though he was shorter than the man before him, his aura made him a giant.

 

“N-no, but I-”

 

“Do you know better than me? Do you intend to correct me?” He asked, taking a step forward with each sentence. The man backed up.

 

“No sir!” He lifted his hands to show innocence.

 

“And you raise your hand to me. Tsk tsk.” He lifted one finger. The beam that propelled forward impaled the man. He fell lifeless to the ground before him. “Those of you who chose the first pyramid may go on. I am feeling crowded.” The moment he sensed hesitation, he shouted. “Leave!”

 

Gohan looked over his shoulder but was pushed forward by those around him. There was no telling what would become of those who had not been sorted yet.

 

“What's this? Trying to cover something up?” Frieza's laughter was the last thing Gohan heard before the door slammed shut behind him.

 

“I guess we're warriors now.” Someone spoke, discomfort ringing in their voice. “Instead of just potential warriors.” They continued for clarification, hoping that someone would acknowledge the statement, that the tension could break.

 

“Congratulations. You have succeeded in The Warrior Potential Proof. You and your unit will be notified of your assigned location shortly. Please join your unit in the central containment room.” A pre-recorded message began, playing on repeat as the remaining few left the room.

 

Gohan had trouble believing that it was over. A nervous paranoia quickened his step as he looked for his parents. _What if this is still part of the test?_ He looked around the room, becoming more and more certain that they would not be there.

 

“Gohan!” A loud, cheerful voice alerted Gohan less than seconds before he was lifted in the air, hugged tightly, and soon nearly smothered by his mother's, father's, and Bulma's attention. “You did it!” Goku exclaimed, setting him on the ground.

 

“Oh my poor baby! You're all beaten up. And just look at your shirt!” Chi-Chi fussed with Gohan's hair before pulling a handkerchief from her blouse to dab at his face. Goku burst into laughter.

 

“How can you possibly be so carefree, Goku?” Bulma asked. Despite her words, her tone was void of criticism. She turned to Gohan, guilt and anger mixed with gratitude and relief. “Thank you, Gohan. If it wasn't for you and your father...” Her sentence trailed off. Guards walked to families. Their reactions made it clear that those were the families whose respective warriors had failed in the Proof. Bulma followed Gohan's gaze.

 

“Come on, you two. Lighten up! Sure, things may not be so great now, but we'll make it work.” He wrapped one arm around Gohan and the other around Bulma, turning both to face away from the scene that had broken out. For a moment, Goku and Gohan made eye contact. _You want to stop them even more than I do, don't you, Father?_ Gohan forced a smile to his face, joining in on the ruse. Goku was a hero through and through. Not being able to continue the fight against Frieza was killing him. _We'll find a way to stop them._ Gohan tried to convey the thought to Goku. A brighter smile and a pat on the back told him that maybe it had.  


End file.
